The long term goal of this project is to determine the changes that take place in connective tissue in diseases blood vessels with the main focus on elastin This goal will be pursued by studying the biosynthetic pathway and mechanism of assembly of the intermolecular crosslinks in aortic elastin fibers. Specific aims of this proposal will include studies on the In vitro fiber formation of soluble elastin and a determination to see if fiber formation is a necessary condition for the In vitro crosslinking of soluble elastin.